Oral Candidiasis (OC) is one of the most frequent opportunistic infections seen in immunosuppressed patients including HIV positive individuals. Current therapies rely on either potent systemic drugs or less effective topical agents. While remission is common during treatment, the condition is typically recurrent as long as the predisposing factors continue, and in AIDS patients, some form of long term maintenance therapy is necessary. In this application we propose to test a broad spectrum antibacterial/antifungal compound, C31G, in HIV positive subjects with OC. C31G is a mixture of two amphoteric surface active materials that has been shown to have potent antimicrobial activity with low mammalian cell toxicity. Based on previous studies, use of this agent is unlikely to result in the emergence of resistant strains. The study will evaluate efficacy and safety in a two (2) week study, and then monitor recurrence after termination of treatment. In addition, this proposal will evaluate a series of delivery systems designed to provide prolonged exposure of drugs to infected surfaces.